Your Skateboard
by RESCUExMe
Summary: [sora.roxas.axel][AU] What is the most important thing you need when you go skateboarding?
1. fingerbang me

**Your Skateboard**

* * *

Man…have you ever been to a skate park on a _good_ day? If you haven't, then you probably shoud stop being a big loser, and get to it. I mean, it is absolutely the place to be, y'know - be there or be square. Seriously. It's heaven. Why? Well, when it's packed with three or four skater guys, then it's packed with their little fan club of hot single girls.

Basically, it was the ultimate spot for someone like me who's goal in life was exactly that.

Of course, I've never actually been there either, but I have every intention to. Today, to be more precise. Then there was the fact that I didn't actually skateboard but who cares? All I do is bring a skateboard with me - the one I had gotten last year for my birthday - and I will get a Sora fan club in no time. I'm a shameless poser, so what...? I'm doing this for a chance at love!

The skate park was overlooking a hill, situated smack down center in the richest neighborhood. I only know of this place because I pass it every time I decide to walk to my high school, which is just a few blocks away.

I near the black gates that surround the park. Oh yeah, this place is just _so_ glorious that they just absolutely _had_ to fence it in. Rich people and their ridiculous arrogance... I mean, there's nothing even to steal in there, so why the fancy ass gate? Pointless.

Once inside, I give the area a quick once over - the overall expanse of the park was relatively large with lots of ramps, rails, and whatever the hell skateboard term people have for the empty looking swimming pool thing. Near the back is a couple of scattered benches, surrounded by grass though everything else is cement. I also think that's a port a potty just beyond it. Heh, if my charm works on these chicks, I'll take note to definitely put said bathroom to good use.

The place is not too crowded but it sure is noisy. I catch sight of the expected fanclub of girls, and my eyes nearly fall out of their sockets. Considering it was a pretty hot day, I guess I shouldn't have been surprised to see all these girls wearing skirts. But not just _any_ skirts! Freaking mini skirts and short shorts, tanktops, tubetops. And they were all fit, available, and a few feet in front of me! Hell yeah! Heaven! Hallelujiah! Oh mein gott! Eureka!

I was just about to go scan the area some more when my eyes landed on this one girl leaning against the fence. Her medium length brown hair framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. Even from this far, I could see she had amazingly green eyes, and wasn't even wearing too much make up. She was dressed in an orange tanktop and a pair of ripped shorts, her outfit ending with simple white sandals. A little conservative, but that was exactly my type. Simple and hot. Who liked straight up sluts anyway, right?

Okay, Sora, stay cool. Stay collected. All right. I swaggered up to her and I could feel the gazes of the other teens on me, sizing me up probably thinking along the lines of - _who the hell on earth is that good-looking mofo?_ Heh.

When I finally made my way to the super cute girl, I threw her one of my charming grins, flashing a set of white teeth, at the same time showing off my adorable dimples that made girls swoon.

"Hey," I said smoothly, as I leaned beside her against the black gates. I was considerably taller than her so she had look up to fix me with her bright green eyes in a curious stare. Really pretty up close.

"Hey yourself," she responded, coolly._ My bad_, sexy.

"Why don't I know you?" I asked, still grinning, my undivided attention on her. Girls like that kind of thing...

She raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh. "You realize you're asking me something only you would know the answer to, genius."

Witty... I can dig it. "Aw, are you making fun of me already?" I teased, cocking my head to the side. "You haven't even told me your name." Smooth, right?

"Olette," she answered simply, giving a small smile, then turning her attention away from me, gazing straight ahead now.

I frowned at her. She didn't even ask for my name!

I decided to follow her line of vision to apparently one of the skater boys. He looked no older than me with pretty intense spiked blonde hair that rivaled my own. He did a 560 or whatever and I got a better look at his face; he had alarmingly blue eyes almost the same shade as mine and he had sun-kissed skin, probably from all the skateboarding in the hot weather. He had an earring on his left ear as well as an admittedly cool looking lip piercing. He was skinny; the baggy yet tight skater jeans all but clinging to his lithe body.

Okay, enough with the once over - just who the hell exactly was this guy and why was my current object of desire staring googly eyes at him? NO. I did not like it at all.

Being bold and taking matters into my own hands – I decided I was going to kiss her. That should definitely get her attention and besides, I got the vibe she was into me. Girls liked it when guys were assertive. It was romantic and shit. Right?

I reached my hand forward and lightly gripped Olette's chin in between my fingers turning her to face me, and stare into my eyes. She blinked at the sudden movement but didn't turn away.

"I didn't even get the the chance to give you my name but I think I'll just give you something better," I breathed before closing my lips over hers in a chaste kiss. Mmm, even if it was only a split second, I could taste her strawberry lip gloss.

I pulled back with a sly victorious smile on my face. "Nice to meet you."

Studying her reaction carefully, I saw her blink the green eyes that had gone wide. Twice. A couple more times in rapid succession. I noted the slight blush that tinted her fair cheeks -

And then she gave me a _smack_ of her own... except in the form of a bitchslap. _What th_e -

"OWW!" I yelped as a red hand mark soon appeared over my face. Owwww, I cradled my cheek with my hand. "What was _that_ for?!"

Olette looked as pissed off as me. "Who the hell do you think you are! You don't even _know_ me and you just kiss me like that?" She screeched at me. Aw man, I should have gotten the memo her personality was as conservative as she looked. Gah, epic failure.

I raised my hands in defense. "Whoa - _hey_ - just calm down!" I said quickly, eyeing her still raised hand. "No need to go bitch slapping me... If you don't like me, _okay._ I get it. Is it a crime I think you're cute?"

That seem to get her even more ticked off and I think she muttered something that sounded strangely similar to _ignorant dickhead _but before I could question her, fingers planted a death grip on my shoulder from behind me, all but manhandling me to turn my body around completely.

"Who the hell are you?"

It was hissed with the anger of a thousand burning suns. Well shit... if it wasn't the skater boy. The one Olette had been watching earlier except now, he was up-close and personal, in your face err - well, my face. His facial features were twisted in anger, a mere couple of inches in front of mine. Augh, disturbing!

I quickly took a step back – only to find myself up against the fence, trapped between black poles and Mr. Scary Guy. Ah well would you look at that, there _was_ a legitimate reason they put these stupid gates up... TO TRAP ME TO MY DOOM!

But I wouldn't back down like a bitch, no.

"Who the hell am I...? Who the _fuck_ are YOU?" I spat with the same ferocity, clenching my fist. This arrogant ass rich kid le blondie skater boy with crazy eyes though...

"Roxas – it's not worth it, don't –" Olette cut in grabbing blondie's shoulder but he shoved her off, glaring at me again.

"Whoa – don't shove her like that," I said instantly, not liking how he pushed her. She may have slapped me but hey - cute girls don't deserve to be treated that way!

"Roxas"'s glare intensified, no longer burning but now frigid and icy.

"Why not? She's _my _girlfriend, I can do _whatever _I want to her. She's _my _girlfriend, you _shouldn't _be kissing her!" He hissed at me, eyes narrowed and a shove to my shoulders with every italicized word.

_OH. _Well, then.._._ now I see why he got so pissed off. He had seen me kiss his girlfriend! Oh, man. Guess I can excuse his initial anger. His physical rudeness on the other hand...

"Well, how the _fuck_ was I suppose to know that?" I countered, then gave a shrug of my shoulders. "But look, it's just a simple misunderstanding, so you can just back off – I'm leaving now anyway, see?" I was in the middle of saying before I felt a sharp pain clash straight into my right cheek, the same cheek I had been slapped with.

"OWWW SHIT!" I exclaimed. That was one hell of a right hook! Waitasec, this Roxas guy just punched me? Oh hail no. That's it.

"That _almost_ hurt – " I was in the middle of growling but then he punched me AGAIN on the same cheek, This guy seemed more or less hell bent on bruising my face.

A crowd had formed around us now, and one guy with blonde messily slicked back hair was beckoning this Roxas guy to stop assaulting me. I was about to wholeheartedly agree when Roxas's fist struck again. I was caught off guard the past two times and this time was no different except for the fact that it was aimed for my stomach. I apparently have an allergic reaction to his fist because it causes me pain every time!

"_Augh_!" I gasped, sucking in a breath sharply. That hurt dammit!

I fixed him with a crazed glare and when he raised his arm again, I grabbed it roughly.

"You're an asshole, did you know that?" I shouted, venom in my voice. I released his arm and raised my fists, eyes bulging with annoyance. "You wanna fight?! Fine! You're on, skater bitch!" I immediately go into Sora Fighting Mode Stance, elbows tight at my sight, gaze focused on the enemy, and bouncing back and forth on my feet. I should mention that I'm a black belt, you know. Yip, took 5 years of training when I was wee little boy.

And now I was going to seriously kick a stupid jealous boyfriend's ass.

Yelling out a loud undeniably terrifying war cry to throw him off, I pushed off my feet and gave a full force shove, straight towards him. What of my five years of karate you ask? Well fuck that when all I wanted to do was deliver as much pain as fast as possible, and what better way than to do an insane headbutt?

All my ideas seem to have a knack for backfiring though because at the last second, Roxas stupid fingers had managed to grab at my hair - yeah, he officially fights like a bitch. It was a domino effect - I lost my balance and so did he, and the next thing I knew, we were spiralling downward off the edge of the rink, plunging in a tangled heap of arms and legs right to the bottom of the empty swimming pool looking thing.

My arm scraped against the floor harshly - _wtf it hurts so much_ - and even though my knees were covered in jeans, it was just as painful when they connected with the ground. The only good outcome was that I ended up landing on top of the furious blonde. But then again he had now taken to throwing punches like a crazy blind person. Not such a good outcome after all.

I vaguely heard the hustling of the crowd above move to watch us and the _oohs_ - _you ain't gonna hit him_ - and something sounding suspiciously like _pound his ass into the ground_. What.

Then all those sounds were forgotten as I heard the sickening crunch in my jaw.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I groaned loudly, and I felt warm blood trickle down my chin from my split lip.

That was it. Without hesitation, just searing pain and a will to hurt, I drove my fist down into Roxas's face. Once - twice - three - four - five times over and over but then he catches my hands and by some force of magic he flips us over so that I'm on the bottom being straddled by him. How the hell on Earth - I'm losing again?! Ugh and, man - he's actually kinda strong and fuck, it's his fist again! No! I immediately do whatever I think of first which is that one move I learned in action movies where you grab your enemy's head so you can bash your skull against theirs and they'll be like _help me, i'm dying_. _  
_

Except - as usual... - things don't go according to plan.

I had gripped fistfuls of his blonde hair in between my hands and pulled his face forward so I can ultimately knock him out with a hit of my forehead but he had struggled desperately – my fingers had slipped – my aim now nonexistent The whole move was basically messed up, and as I jerked at his hair, I unintentionally smashed our mouths together, his lips crashing onto mine, roughly. I could feel his teeth knock against mine at the impact and I all but inhaled his cry of surprise. I could feel the metal of his lipring cutting into my bottom lip and I wasn't sure if that was really the reason I felt a surge of heat run through my body.

My eyes widened and we both seemed to freeze in time; stock-still as our lips were connected in that single moment – the same time a collective gasps could be heard from above and that's how long it took for us to shove away from each other.

Roxas immediately sprang up away from me stumbling backwards into his previously stated friend's arms. I stood up too and my vision blurred for a bit from all the punches to my face. We both wiped our lips at the same time, shuddering at the memory of what just happened.

A silence followed and we just sort of stared at each other. Roxas's blue eyes were twitching.

"You sick… you _sick_ bastard!" Roxas suddenly shouted dramatically, thrusting his finger accusingly in my direction.

I could only gape and instantly shot him a confused stare. "Excuse me but what the fuck? _You_ kissed _me_!" What he said was technically true, but hey it was an accident! I wasn't about to admit it was my fault though. No way in hell did I do it on purpose anyway.

Apparently, the people didn't really understand what quite happened so they gasped, choosing to believe my words since I had been the first to explain it. Ha!

"DAMN IT, you liar! Get the hell out of here! You – you !" He was struggling for words and he looked super violated. He wiped his lips again before shaking his head and with a loud "ahhhhhhhh!" ran out of the skate park, forgetting his skateboard in his path to insanity, I assume.

Then I blinked, the pain in my head shot through my body, throbbing hazardously. Now that things weren't going in fast forward, I realized Mr. Scary Guy could punch. Really really punch.

And the next thing I knew - I fainted.

* * *

**A/N:**

**HELLO! I super edited this... yes, like a million years later. Its so much better now... it was crippling horrible before :") Hope people give this new edited version a re-read! HEHEHE!**


	2. mess with me

**CHAPTER II **  
mess with me

* * *

"You suck so passionately.  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-banging my heart."

* * *

Red. Pink. Blue. Green. Purple. Orange. Yellow. I was dancing in a field of flowers. It felt wonderful because I was pretty sure I was just about to marry a beautiful unicorn, but then suddenly I heard a gentle voice calling out to me… louder... louder…

"Yo..."

Hmm, a boy's voice...?

"_Hey_."

Who could this be -

"WAKE THE HELL UP, STUPID."

What?!

I immediately opened my eyes at that, bringing myself back to reality. My vision was blotched, black and spotty. Whoa, had I seriously fainted? Ugh, how embarrassing.

Now to my next course of action: need to flick off whoever said that. I was in mid flick, but when my sights came into focus, I froze.

Leaning over me was the same friend of Roxas from earlier. Yes, the one with the out of fashion army pants and slicked back hair. I noted his disturbingly close proximity and scowled. Had none of these dumbass skater guys ever heard of personal space?!

I defensively lashed out my hands and roughly shoved him away. He swore and muttered something at me but I wasnt paying attention. Looking around at my surroundings, I realized I was in fact still at the skatepark but mostly everyone had left. There was only this weirdo I woke up with – wait, that sounded wrong, err, whatever. I looked to the left though and thank fuck! It was Olette. I instantly broke into a grin.

A pang of pain went through the side of my face at my move, and I gasped, suddenly feeling a little dizzy. Safe to say my face hurt like hell.

"Not cool, man. That shove was totally uncalled for.." The guy hissed but he didn't look mad, just annoyed.

"Look, my bad. I'm just not used to guys all up in my face like that," I quipped haughtily.

The guy scoffed. "Really? Sure seemed like it when you _kissed_ Roxas back there."

Damn it, he got me there. I bit my tongue, deciding to ignore the comment, and stood up. I made a beeline to Olette who finally seemed to notice I had regained consciousness.

"Hi," I said sheepishly, feeling a little bit guilty for the whole thing. Now that the fight was over, I guess I could admit this whole thing had been my doing. Maybe I deserved these black and blues and massive headache.

Olette looked surprised for a second. She eyed my black eye with a slight frown. "Hey... how are you feeling?"

"Like I just got punched in the face."

That got her to smile a little but then she sighed, looking hesitant. "Listen, I'm sorry about that," Olette was biting her lip, and my eyes dropped to the action instantly, barely listening to her apology.

"Sora?"

She remembered my name. Not gonna lie, but that simple notion made me feel all good inside.

"Its cool, I mean, no damage done," I shrugged and gave her a thumbs up.

"You're still gay," the other guy says to me randomly, out of nowhere. I give him a wtf look and ignore him.

Okay cue awkward silence between Olette and I... I mean seriously, its not everyday that someone kisses you then kisses your boyfriend too!

"Hayner…" She said in a low warning tone. Oh so that was his name. Whatever.

"Yeah Hayner, I kissed Olette too remember? I'm obviously not gay," I said in a loud condescending tone as if speaking to a small child. Hayner narrowed his eyes at me.

"Bisexual faggot then huh?" He quipped derisively. "Going around kissing anyone you want, the hell is _wrong_ with you?"

I twitched and went right on back to ignoring him. It was pointless to go into a debate with someone so stupid. I focused my attention back to Olette.

"I'm sorry about kissing your boyfriend," I joked, saying the first and maybe the only thing on my mind. Olette gave me a look like I had just raped her cat. I laughed nervously. Hmm, maybe not the right thing to say - it was a sensitive subject. I held my hands out. "Trust me, it really was an accident, force of gravity then intertia and all that – "

"No, I get it, but…" Olette interrupted, then sighed. "Can you at least try apologizing to him?" She paused, frowning now, concern etched on her features. "He was in the worst mood _ever_ when he ran out of here. I've never seen him lose his cool like that! Then he called just a few minutes ago and was pretty strung out and hell bent on killing you… I think you traumatized him."

Hmm, what was there to react to first? The fact that _damn,_ he found me that repulsive? Or the death sentence I had now hanging above my head?

I decided to go with the voice of reason. "If he's so traumatized then shouldn't he _not_ want to ever see me again? The wise thing to do would probably be to stay away, you know…" I pointed out, eyebrows furrowed and giving Olette a dubious look.

"Well, once you explain and apologize I'm sure it'll ease the tension. You should at least make sure you're cool with him. I mean, if you plan on hanging out here at the skate park again… you guys will of course run into each other and you don't want to _fight_ again, do you?"

Longest thing she ever said to me, and man she was so attractive. I really liked her. And did she just say do you? Hell yeah, do me. Err, I suppose that's how I ended up agreeing to her ridiculous suggestion. It had BAD FREAKING IDEA written all over it in blood, but hey if this would put me in her good books, then why the hell not?

So, now I had officially agreed to search for that dumbass skater and make my amends with him. Great. This afternoon was just an absolute joyous rollercoaster ride of extreme…SHIT.

Olette had told me Roxas lived a few houses away from the park. She then gave me his address which was just plain weird because well, now Roxas is going to totally think I stalked him.

I sighed. To be honest… it was pretty sad that the accidental kiss had been longer than the one I gave to Olette. No wait, it wasn't sad, it was downright wrong. But whatever, when I get this apology over with, I'll just go on with my life pretending it never happened, that another boys lips had ever been against my own...

I finally reached a blue and white house. Expectedly, it was huge. Way bigger than mine, and yeah it bugged me that anything that belonged to Roxas could be considered 'bigger than mine'. There was even a fancy car parked in the driveway. Why skateboard when you can drive around in one of those? Meh, just further proof spoiled kids never appreciate anything and thus, deserved shit. Nonetheless, I couldn't help but get the feeling of apprehension as I approached the door.

Before losing my nerve, I pushed my finger to the button, hearing the ding dong sound a moment later. Once. Twice. Then the door opened.

The skater dude - Roxas - was standing there in the same clothes and he was sporting a few bruises on his face that probably looked just as bad as my own.

**"You."**

Pleasant guy, isn't he?

_"_Me_."_

I can be _pleasantly_ insufferable too, you know.

He shook his head, and let out a scoffing sound. "Unbelievable," he said with emphasis, looking me up and down. "Did you enjoy our sick little kiss _that_ much you somehow found out where I lived hoping for more? _...creeper."_

" Hell no," I snapped right away. I blew a breath out in frustration, fists clenched.

"Then why and how and what exactly are you doing at my house?"

"Maybe if you'd shut the hell up for a moment... I can give you a perfectly good reason why I'm here."

"Give it right now then - or fuck off."

I waited five seconds to get my anger under control. This guy… was _such..._ an asshole! Like seriously, what the hell on earth crawled up his ass and died? To think, this guy was Olette's boyfriend. He totally didn't deserve her...

"Okay, here it goes," I forced myself to try again, reaching out to stop the door Roxas was about to slam in my face. He reluctantly let me push it back open, but still looked pissed. "I actually came here to apologize- " to your stupid ass "- for earlier... My bad and all for kissing your girlfriend. I didn't know though so you're gonna have to forgive me." I said hurriedly, not making eye contact. Tch, do you know how hard it is for a teenage guy like me to lower my pride? Ah, the things people do for people they like…

Silence followed and I had to look up to see if Roxas was still there.

He was of course but was just staring at me with an unreadable look in his blue eyes. I realize this is the first time I'm seeing his face not dementedly skewed up in anger. Not gonna lie, I guess I can kind of see why Olette would go for guy like this because admittedly even with such a shitty personality, he was no doubt decent looking.

"Is that all?" He asked in a bored tone.

I had purposely not mentioned the whole fight-turned-kiss incident, but now the bastard was prying for it.

"Oh yeah, sorry for kicking your ass out there," I added derisively. Hey it still counted as an apology.

Roxas laughed but it was humorless. "I know I hit pretty hard, but I had no idea it would give you brain damage. You said you kicked my ass back there? You're delusional."

This guy? Too damn arrogant for his own good! I racked my brain for a comeback, as I glared. Okay, so I was having a hard time thinking of one, however before I could say a half ass insult back at him Roxas continued his little rant.

"So what about what you did _after_ your little delusion? You haven't apologized for that," Roxas pointed out, with a knowing look.

Oh yeah he just _had_ to go there and awknowledge the kiss. ...Really? I mean why!? Totally unnecessary and he was just making things awkward again. He shouldn't even be so damn cocky because who the hell had run out of the skate park screaming like a little bitch anyway? Exactly.

"You see _that_ was an accident, so I don't have to say I'm sorry," I hissed, crossing my arms, just about ready to get the hell out of there.

"Good then," Roxas drawled, taking a step towards me. "Because I'm not either."

What.

No, wait – what…?

"You're not what?" I asked slowly looking at him like he had suddenly grown five eyes in the past five seconds.

"I'm not sorry."

"About what…?" I needed to make sure, because we sure as hell weren't on the same page.

"About the kiss, you dumbass." He hissed sharply, with a roll of his eyes. He had taken another step towards me, leaving us closer than we were when this conversation had started.

I stared. Okay, so what is going on here? I mean, what the hell is he saying now?

Roxas suddenly grabbed at the front of my shirt, all but jerking me towards him, bringing his face inches from mine. I gasped, and my hands instinctively grabbed at the offending hand, my eyes probably the size of the moon. Are we going at it again…?!

"If you're so hard up for kisses that you're going around and forcing yourself on people, you should have just told me." His voice was quiet, tone low.

My eyes bulged.

"What the hell are you saying?" I cried out, struggling against his hold on me, my mind reeling. The complete control he had over me from the position was freaking me out but not as much as his words.

"Are you stupid?" Roxas hissed mockingly, before leaning in _even_ closer to me, mouth now against my ear, and his body heat mixing with mine. He was that close – my face burned red.

His breath was hot against the side of my face as he continued. "…or can you just not accept the fact that I _liked_ kissing you?"

I couldn't believe it. He was seriously hitting on me…?

My heart was hammering in my chest – this was worst than physical fighting! This was downright uncomfortable.

There were two things I could do right now. One, scream like a girl and make a mad dash, running with my hands flailing in the air. Or two, stay for a few more seconds just to see where _exactly_ this is going -

Before I could make up my mind, Roxas apparently had already decided to elaborate.

In the blink of an eye, I was met with a hard shove to the chest, and then a fist came flying straight at my face, the other cheek this time.

"?!" Pain exploded behind my eyes, as Roxas successfully delivered his sucker punch. My hand was instantly to my cheek, cradling it gingerly, my body still reeling from the impact. I staggered on one leg because that punch was way more painful than the ones at the skate park.

I glared at him through watery eyes. "ARE YOU INSANE?"

Roxas was laughing, looking all too damn proud of himself.

"Woooooooooow," He sneered. "I can't _believe_ you were falling for that shit," He paused thoughtfully, his smile growing wild. "So you are a fag after all...?"

I couldn't help but blink several times at the turn of events.

"You mean - " The stupid bastard had just been messing with me?! Really? To play a sick joke like that… I hate him!

"Yeah. Everything I said was a lie. If you took that seriously, then you're the insane one," Roxas laughed again, his teeth perfect and white and I wanted to punch them all out. I was seething.

"Did you know…" I started, then shoved him hard. "You're a fucking jerk?" I shook my head. "I came here to apologize and you don't even _care_ then you go and punch me and then mind fuck me -"

"Yeah, but I really had you going there, huh?" His voice was cocky. "You _liked_ it." He accentuated his words with a shove, and knowing smirk.

I pushed him back harshly. "No way - I _didn't_ – "

"Oh, stop crying." He cut in looking pleased with himself.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "SHUT UP!"

I had yelled it with a violent shove, catching Roxas off guard and causing him to stumbled a few steps back. When he met my gaze again, his eyes were on fire, and he didn't look the least bit amused as he did five seconds ago. This guy must be bipolar...

He rounded on me, prowling forward with dark eyes. "Listen, I've had about enough of your stupid 're pathetic, a true loser. However, I'm willing to accept your apology and forgive you on one condition."

"Which would be...?" I asked, sounding just about as tired of this as he did. I had to admit, I was glad things were finally coming to an end once and for all.

"Here, I'll say it nicely: stay the hell away from me, my girlfriend, the skate park, and your apology is accepted. But if I ever see your stupid face again?" He said the first part civilly but then grabbed me again by the neck of my shirt. His eyes bore intensely into mine. "Don't think I'll even _hesitate_ to fuck your ass up." He let me go the following moment, and I had to hold back the urge to lash out again. Dude! He was just asking for it, all the time, with his condescending words! WHY DID HE HATE ME SO MUCH?!

"Understood?"

"Whatever," I muttered defeatedly before flicking him off on both hands. He just rolled his eyes and let me walk away without another word.

I can't believe this. I have never been more humiliated in my life... It was such a damper to my mood. No one ever treated me like this, no one ever said things like that to me... I was a nice person, so why did Roxas hate my guts? And tell me just how unfair it was to have a crush on the perfect girl only to have her already smitten with some dumbass? I really did like her... I wish there was something I could do to save her from that bipolar skater bitch.

By the time I reached the sidewalk, I gave one last withering glare behind me, as if attempting to set his house on fire just by the burning gaze of my eyes -

...but the sight I saw made me do a double take.

I could see Roxas standing in his living room, his draw open curtain at his window giving me a clear view. Next to him was a red haired guy and in the next, he was on him, all over him - the two were kissing. What in the name of all things holy...?!

My eyes practically fell out of their sockets and I had to shake my head violently to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

No way...

Oh man.

_...really?_

Well... someone was a hypocrite!

I had to hold back the urge to cackle maniacally. I clenched my fists to keep the excitement in, as my thoughts went wild.

This was it. This was the ULTIMATE blackmail. I quickly snapped a few photos from my phone - this was going to be my revenge - my perfect victory! Got you now, skater _bitch._

Now all I had to do was show this to Olette and all their little skater friends...

Roxas would be _ruined _and Olette would be as good as mine.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

...O_O don't look at me like that... BUAHAHAHAAHAHHA! I've changed this to Sora/Roxas/Axel love triangle of sorts. Don't mind Olette - I shall never write hetero! Err, she's just a plot device, yes. XD


End file.
